


fireflies

by jolie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, MidLink, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and what of these fireflies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireflies

"Fireflies?"

"Yes, fireflies", he smiled.

"What is that?" she moved closer, sitting at the edge of his knees. The air was a frigid cold and they sat adjacent to a tree, Link curling into himself. The two had been walking for a day, and still the field seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

Link laughed, "Midna, I forgot you're not from here. A firefly is a small bug. They light up at night."

"Light up?" she moved even closer.

"Yes, they light up- like stars." Link pointed towards the sky and Midna's head followed the direction.

Midna sighed, looking back at Link, "And what did you say about these fireflies?"

"That when you're with me, it feels like there are fireflies in my stomach." He dipped his head, feeling embarrassed.

Midna somehow understood this implication, her face flushing. They sat in that same spot, somewhat frozen for a second in an eternity. "Well, get them out of there stupid."

**Author's Note:**

> goodness idk, midlink is just like so gr8 :3c


End file.
